


Safe & Sound

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: With his history, a faux-arrest scene in the bedroom proved too much for Duke. However, in his mind, there were worse things than suffering through something he didn't want. What did his opinions matter when pretending to arrest him would make Audrey and Nathan happy? He didn't want to risk losing them. He couldn't—!





	1. Don't Leave

This really spiraled away from the original idea I had which was simply—have Duke use a safeword and then freak out. I was originally going to make this part of my Lemon Trouble fic, but it got so long and detailed that it didn't really belong there. I hope you all enjoy!

XXX

Despite the Troubles being over, it had still been a busy day. In a small town like Haven, there weren’t often the kind of crises the Troubles brought, but there was a certain annoying pettiness to all the crimes. The Grey Gull was crowded, hopping with music and good cheer and better food. Companionable chatter and pleasant laughter rose over the evening special of steamed clams with brown butter. When Duke saw Nathan and Audrey drag themselves in, looking exhausted and frustrated by turns, he untangled himself from the bar and made his way over to their usual table with drinks in hand.

“Martini for you, Audrey,” Duke said brightly.

Audrey caught him by a dangling necklace and tugged him down for an affectionate kiss. “Thank you,” she said as she took a grateful sip.

“And for you, Nate,” Duke continued as he passed Nathan a bottle of his favorite lager.

Nathan rolled his eyes and cradled the cold bottle between his palms. “Thanks, Duke.”

“No kiss?” Duke teased.

Nathan glanced at the crowded Gull and then relented.

Duke kissed him chastely, knowing how much it took Nathan to show his affection—especially for Duke—openly in public, and then dropped into a chair alongside them. “So, how's the case of the serial tagger?”

Audrey groaned and pounded back half her martini.

“That badly, huh?” Duke remarked.

“Parker is bored with typical small-town policework,” Nathan said flatly.

Duke glanced at her inquisitively and then grinned. “Oh, so you found him already?”

“It was Timmy O'Connell,” Nathan said. “He was declaring his undying love for Virginia Baker.”

“Then…” Duke's voice lilted with confusion as he pictured the misshapen red blob splashed all over Haven. “Was that was supposed to be a heart?”

Nathan nodded and sipped his beer. “That's the real mystery here,” he said.

Duke chuckled, even though the side of the Gull had been tagged and he had spent the better part of an hour scraping the paint off.

Audrey pushed her empty martini glass across the table towards Duke. “Another?” she asked hopefully.

Duke lifted a brow. “That was fast. Did you eat dinner?”

“No,” Audrey said dourly.

“Talking to Timmy’s and Virginia's parents kind of chewed up our evening,” Nathan explained.

Duke picked up Audrey's glass. “I'll bring you another one with dinner. What'll it be?”

“Meat,” Audrey mumbled into her hands. “I need some protein.”

“I got in some great ribeyes this week,” Duke said. “How about you, Nate?”

Nathan quirked a brow.

“No breakfast for dinner,” Duke chided. “I'll bring you a steak too.”

“Sounds good,” Nathan relented.

Duke took the empty glass back to the bar with him, put it in the sink, and speared a fresh glass into the icebox to chill. He let himself into the kitchen, rifled through the walk-in fridge, and picked out two choice cuts for Nathan and Audrey. He chose some sides and passed everything over to his chef with a smile. The steaks went on the grill with a sizzle.

“Let me know when these come up,” Duke said to Tracy. “I'll bring them out.”

“Are Nathan and Audrey here?” Tracy asked, peeping through the crowded restaurant.

“Yup,” Duke said. He made a second martini for Audrey, grabbed Nathan a second beer, and brought some homemade seasoned bar pretzels for them. He dropped the drinks and snacks at their table, relishing the way Audrey dove onto the salty treat like a beast. He made a quick lap through the restaurant, checking in on his regulars and a few first-time diners. He regrouped in the kitchen just in time to swipe Audrey’s and Nathan's plates as they came up. He made his way back to the table and sat down with them. “Bon appetit.”

Audrey cut into the steak, revealing the medium-rare flesh under the grill marks. She let the bite melt in her mouth and moaned, “This is amazing.”

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off the plate, forking up twice baked potato and green beans in bliss.

Duke squeezed Nathan's shoulder, feeling the tension melt under the good food and drink. “I'm glad you like it,” he told them.

“You're a great cook,” Audrey murmured. “How did you find the time to cook for us?”

“I did the prep for the potatoes and made the dry rub yesterday,” Duke explained, “but Mike cooked everything for you tonight.”

Audrey tasted the innards of the potato, forgoing her crispy skin to give to Nathan, and sighed in pleasure. “Is there anything you can't make?”

Duke raised a finger in thought, about to say something, and then thought better of it. “Actually, no. I think I could make anything you wanted. Have a request?”

Audrey shook her head. “Check back with me tomorrow morning.”

A slow smile spread across Duke's mouth. “Yeah?”

“Those apple cinnamon pancakes,” Nathan said, sipping his beer.

Audrey pushed her empty plate away. “I am stuffed,” she declared.

“To full for deep fried cheesecake with fresh strawberries?” Duke offered.

Audrey flicked her eyes to Duke's face. “That's just mean.”

“Parker always has room for dessert,” Nathan said, even though he had no room to talk. He was practically licking his plate.

Duke cleared the dishes, made up a third round of drinks, and returned a few minutes later with dessert and three forks. Nathan didn't have a sweet tooth as big as Audrey's, but the sight of the mountains of whipped cream, strawberries, and cinnamon-sugar atop of crispy cheesecake-filled pastry did him in. Duke had a taste and then sat back, watching them eat happily. There was something to be said for feeding his lovers, knowing they were satisfied, knowing he had done that for them. Nathan gave the dessert over to Audrey, nursing his beer instead.

“Good?” Duke asked when Audrey finished noisily scraping up the remnants of cheesecake.

“I don't think I need an orgasm anymore,” Audrey said plainly. She dove into her third martini. “That was an orgasm on a plate.”

“Parker,” Nathan said, scandalized by her language in the middle of the crowded Gull.

For his part, Duke only smiled. “Bet I could change your mind about that.” Seated beside Audrey, he reached under the white tablecloth and slid his palm along her thigh.

“Bet you could,” she agreed and polished off her drink. Her cheeks were flushed from the liquor and she was pleasantly loose-limbed and relaxed. “Come on, let's go upstairs.”

“Nate?” Duke asked.

“Right behind you both.”

Duke waved goodbye to Tracy, ushered them outside, and guided Audrey up the stairs with a careful hand on her elbow. Despite the heavy dinner, Audrey’s three martinis had gone to her head. She giggled when she bumped into him, clinging to his side. Duke took her keys and unlocked the apartment door. Nathan slipped in after them, helping Audrey out of her gun belt before removing his own. Duke locked the door and pulled the curtains closed before returning to Audrey on the plush couch. She reached for him, smiling, golden tresses mussed around her face.

Duke removed Audrey’s jacket and knelt to take her shoes off.

She propped a stocking foot against his shoulder, applying enough pressure to keep him on his knees. Her blue eyes were mischievous and hungry.

Duke looked at her from beneath his lashes. “Something I can do for you while I’m down here, Detective Parker?”

Audrey licked her lips and unfastened her jeans. “How about spicing up my day?”

“What did you have in mind?” Duke asked as he helped her out of the tight denim.

Audrey's eyes flicked to Nathan. “Well, we never did get to arrest our tagger.”

“She's right,” Nathan said casually. He removed his jacket too, draping it over the back of the couch.

Duke glanced between them, the first bubble of nerves fluttering in his stomach. “So, you want to arrest me instead?”

“You can't say you've never thought about it,” Audrey said. The booze made her speak quickly, practically tripping over her words as she kicked her way free of her jeans. She held Duke’s shoulders between her long bare legs, red panties stretched tight against her core. “You must have thought about Nathan bending you over his desk, giving you a strip search, taking you from behind. Or is that just me?”

From the corner of his eye, Duke saw Nathan run his palm over the growing bulge in his crotch. A flush ran down his spine, settling low in his chest.

“What do you think, Duke?” Nathan murmured. He leaned over the back of the couch, pressing a kiss to the crown of Audrey’s head and sliding his fingers into the cool silk of Duke's loose hair. With his angle and the back of the couch between them, he only succeeded in pulling Duke closer to Audrey. “Do you want to play?”

Duke swallowed the lump in his throat. He could feel the warmth of Audrey’s bare leg under his palm. “Sure,” he said finally.

Nathan circled around the couch, plucked Audrey's foot from Duke's shoulder, and settled her back against the cushions. She whined, grabbing at them, and caught Duke's hand. Duke let her hold on, his heart thudding dully against his ribs as she dragged kisses across his knuckles. Though he and Nathan were nearly the same height, Duke felt small. Nathan’s shadow fell on him, deep and cool.

“You trust me?” Nathan asked. He rested his palm on Duke's shoulder, absently stroking along the exposed collarbone over the neck of his overshirt.

“Yeah,” Duke agreed. His breath came short, the word escaping like a sigh, but he wasn’t lying. He did trust Nathan—he trusted Audrey too.

Audrey's quick tongue traced the webbing between Duke’s fingers and he shuddered, the sensation vibrating through him and bringing his skin to life. She blew on the damp flesh, aware of what she was doing to him, watching the goosebumps rise on him. Nathan smiled, bent to kiss her, and then kissed Duke too. When he drew away, he untangled their fingers and led Duke away from the couch.

Audrey whined, sticking out her lower lip to pout.

“Just enjoy the show,” Nathan told her.

“Or join in,” Duke offered. He swallowed, hating how pleading that sounded.

Audrey hadn’t noticed. She shook her head, blue eyes hooded with eagerness. “I’ll watch,” she said. “Make it good for me.”

Nathan pressed his mouth to Duke’s, cradling his cheeks and running his fingers through Duke’s hair. Duke gave into the sensations, his eyes sliding closed. He leaned into Nathan, feeling the strength of his lover all along his chest and beneath his hands when he gripped Nathan’s back. Nathan licked into his mouth, tasting of sweet cheesecake and lager. Duke soaked in the feelings, the sensations, the warmth and tenderness. Nathan kissed like he was making up for lost time, like he was making up for Haven’s cruelties, like he loved Duke. It was almost more than Duke could take.

Gently, Nathan broke the kiss, his big palm over Duke’s windpipe.

Duke let himself be pushed away, eyes flickering open dreamily.

Nathan smiled, showing a hint of his teeth. Then, he ground out, “Against the wall, Crocker, and spread 'em.”

Duke’s heart flipped uncomfortably.

From the couch, Audrey giggled.

Nathan broke character to grin at her.

The fist around Duke’s lungs loosened and he managed to breathe. “I haven’t done anything,” he protested to Detective Wuornos. “Nothing you can prove, anyway,” he added with a cheeky smile at Audrey.

Nathan fought for composure and gripped Duke’s wrist, dragging him over to the wall and putting Duke’s hands on it. “Don’t take your hands off the wall or I’ll have to cuff you, Crocker,” he scolded. “Are you hiding any weapons?”

“Just one,” Duke joked.

“Oh yeah?” Nathan said. “Is it a big one?”

“Enormous,” Duke told him.

Audrey snorted.

Nathan patted down Duke’s arms, taking the time to slide his shirtsleeves up and stroke the sensitive skin inside his wrists and elbows. He kneaded Duke’s shoulders and then trailed his hands down, dipping into Duke’s armpits and giving a little tickle. Duke huffed and squirmed. His reaction only made Nathan more eager, digging his fingertips into the soft skin and prying a muffled laugh out of Duke. He pressed himself to Duke’s back, sandwiching him against the cool plaster and allowing him access to Duke’s second most ticklish spot.

“Nate, Nate,” Duke gasped in protest. He took his palms off the wall and grabbed Nathan’s hands, squirming around with a chuckle. “Stop, I yield. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Nathan caged Duke’s wrists in his hands. “I told you not to let go of the wall, Crocker,” he teased. “Now I’m going to have to cuff you.”

A little trickle of ice ran down Duke’s spine. He faltered and found some bravado. “Come on, Officer,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll be good. You don’t have to cuff me.”

“That’s Detective Wuornos to you, Crocker,” Nathan growled. He leaned in and nipped Duke’s neck, prying a shiver from him.

“Detective,” Duke managed. He arched into the touch, shivering at the scrape of teeth along his throbbing jugular.

Nathan’s lip quirked. However, he turned towards Audrey and pulled Duke along with him. “What do you think, Parker? Should I cuff him?”

Audrey had removed her shirt and bra, lounging on the couch like she was ready to be painted. Bare-chested, long legs stretched out, bare toes curled into a soft throw blanket, she was limned in gold by the lamp. Duke was so busy looking at her, memorizing the way the light fell on her rosy nipples, caught in her eyes, and shone in her hair that he almost missed her answer.

“Cuff him,” she said heavily. She palmed her breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers.

“Maybe gag him too,” Nathan murmured. He plucked his cuffs from his belt on the coffee table.

“And deprive us of that silver tongue?” Audrey asked.

Nathan laughed. The sound was low and throaty. “You’re right,” he said. “Wouldn’t want that.”

“Nate,” Duke began. Blood pounded in his ears.

Nathan slapped Duke’s ass idly.

Startled, Duke just managed to stifle a yelp.

“Detective Wuornos,” he reminded Duke.

“Detective Wuornos,” Duke said flatly. “Just wanted to check in that you remember the safe words, right?”

Nathan pushed Duke face-first against the wall again, caging him in with the strength of his body.

Duke’s lungs tightened, his breath catching like a stone, as his cheek bumped roughly into the cool plaster. Nathan was so strong, solid and heavy against Duke’s back, and Duke struggled to inhale with the pressure. He was still pinning Duke’s wrists, the fine bones protesting the too-tight grip. Duke’s mouth opened, a plea almost escaping.

However, Nathan pressed a tender kiss behind Duke’s ear and breathed warmly into his curls. “Of course,” Nathan said softly. “Green, yellow, red. You okay?”

Duke swallowed, his throat constricting. “Fine,” he assured Nathan. “Just…”

Nathan’s touch gentled, loosening around Duke’s wrists as he put a little space between their bodies. “We don’t have to do this,” he was quick to say. “We can put on another show for Audrey.”

Duke glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Nathan’s concerned face inches from his own. Audrey had taken off her panties, but her legs were still folded close. She was watching them like they were a favorite television program, focused and dreamy in her drunkenness. He wanted to do this for her. It was just a show, he reminded himself. Nathan would never hurt him. Audrey would never let Nathan hurt him. He wasn’t in danger—not even a little. It was all for show.

The cuffs jingled in Nathan’s hands.

Duke flinched.

“Duke?” Nathan asked.

Sucking in air, Duke steeled himself. He bucked his hips backwards into Nathan’s, arousal under the illusion of resistance. The sooner this was over and they were all tumbled into Audrey’s big bed together, the better. “Let me go,” Duke demanded. “You can’t keep me. You have no proof!”

Nathan grinned. He wrestled Duke’s arm behind his back and snapped on the first cuff. “Don’t resist, Crocker,” he said gruffly.

Duke twisted, grinding himself against Nathan’s hardness. “I’m not resisting,” he said lowly.

Nathan groaned and the sound was sweet. He pulled Duke’s other arm back.

Despite himself, Duke fought. Nathan’s palm was rough with calluses and the muscle in Duke’s forearm pinched painfully as Nathan secured the second cuff. With his hands trapped behind his back, Duke’s chest suddenly felt tight again. He had been thinking about delivering another line, but the words left him. He gasped.

Nathan ran his hands down Duke’s arms, pausing to give his fingers a little comforting squeeze. Then, he kicked Duke’s legs wider apart and continued his pat-down.

Duke rested his face against the wall, focusing on the feeling of Nathan’s hands, on the smell of Audrey’s detergent, of the ugly lamp that he remembered buying on clearance to furnish the apartment above the Gull. He hated that lamp. He should get rid of it. He hated seeing it every time he was here. It was safe here in the apartment above the Gull, with Audrey, with Nathan. He was safe, he wasn’t in any danger, he was with his lovers. He wasn’t in custody, he hadn’t done anything wrong, he wouldn’t be hurt.

Nathan cupped his flaccid member, giving a gentle squeeze and stroke at odds with his authoritative words. “You hiding something, Crocker?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Duke managed.

Nathan glanced at Audrey. “Should I do a cavity search, Parker?”

“He did say he was hiding an enormous weapon,” Audrey remarked.

Her voice grounded Duke, pulling him back to the present. There had been times where Nathan had roughed him up, where he had given it back to Nathan as good as he’d gotten, where they’d fought as hard as they’d kissed, but Audrey had never been there. She wouldn’t stand idly by while anyone—while Nathan—hurt Duke.

Duke threw a sly smile over his shoulder and saw that she hadn’t moved from the couch. Nude and glowing, she watched their little performance with both hands cupping her breasts. She was squirming a little now, rubbing her thighs together for friction. “It’s the biggest you’ve ever seen,” he assured her.

“How about your weapon, Wuornos?” Audrey asked.

Nathan shrugged out of his shirt, his muscles rippling under smooth skin. He unfastened Duke’s many buttons and tugged the shirts down into a tangle around Duke’s hands. Duke couldn’t help but grip the cloth, hiding his white-knuckles fists and shaking hands. Nathan kissed the side of his neck again, a hint of teeth against Duke’s rapid pulse.

Then, he unfastened Duke’s belt and pulled his well-worn jeans down. Commando, Duke was immediately exposed. Despite himself, he squeezed his thighs together. Nathan ran a hand down his chest and hip, cupping Duke’s member and giving a few firm strokes to bring his erection to life. Duke could feel Nathan’s eagerness against his ass, the zipper sharp and the denim rough.

“I don’t know,” Audrey slurred. “It doesn’t look that big to me.”

“There must be a bigger weapon hidden somewhere else,” Nathan remarked.

Audrey moaned.

Duke heard the wet slide of her fingers as she gave into the urge to touch herself.

Nathan dropped to his knees behind Duke and pried his cheeks apart. Duke realized he was clenching, every muscle on high alert and tensed for a blow. He forced his body to relax, opening himself up to the familiar slide of Nathan’s fingers. They weren’t as wet as they should have been. Nathan had licked them, but the stretch was still dry and tight. Thankfully, now that the Troubles were over, Nathan could feel that. He withdrew quickly.

Duke let his breath out.

“I’m going to need a tool to reach inside that tight ass,” Nathan told Audrey.

She giggled. “I think you have just the ticket,” she said.

Nathan hustled to the nightstand and hurried back with a bottle of lube and their box of condoms. He squeezed some onto his fingers and then tucked the bottle into his pocket. He stepped up behind Duke again, pressing fully against his back. The cuffs jingled and bit into Duke’s wrists painfully. He hadn’t realized that he had been pulling on them.

“Nate,” he began.

Nathan slapped the flat of his palm on Duke’s ass.

Duke yelped. “Detective Wuornos,” he said instead.

“Yes Crocker?”

“Please,” Duke began. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, ‘Be gentle’ or ‘Slow down.’ However, he choked on the words.

Nathan had paused in the silence, his fingers curled loosely around Duke’s hip. When Duke didn’t say anything else, Nathan rolled with it, putting on a show for Audrey. “It’s good that you know that word,” he said. “You’re going to need to say it once you get to lock up. Everyone’s going to love you.” He slipped his slick fingers into Duke, curling them. “Your ass won’t be this tight for long.”

Duke hissed a breath, tugging against the cuffs noisily.

“How about I break you in first?” Nathan asked.

Audrey moaned, her voice rising over the crackle of the condom being opened.

Duke latched onto the sound, his heart throbbing. “Audrey,” he began.

Another slap to his bare ass, the skin tender and pink beneath Nathan’s hand. “Don’t talk to her, Crocker,” Nathan said coldly. “She’s above you.”

“I’d like to be,” Audrey added, “later.”

The words whirled in Duke’s skull, battering against his mind. All around him, Audrey’s comfortable apartment fell away.

Half a world away, Duke Crocker stood in what passed for the police station with his pants around his ankles and a fresh bruise on his face. The cuffs weren’t as well-made then. They were heavier, cutting into his wrists, the big chains jingling loudly. The hard-packed earth stank and was unforgiving when Duke was forced to his knees. The scent of unwashed bodies and manure filled his lungs, strangling him. Dry fingers forced their way inside. His mouth filled with hot salt, his eyes burned with choking tears, his muscles screamed as they spread and stretched. Someone laughed.

Nathan chuckled at Audrey.

She said something. Her voice was muffled as though coming through deep water.

“Red!” The word exploded from Duke like a gunshot.

Nathan froze, his fingers still inside.

Panic roared up inside Duke’s chest. He jerked against the cuffs desperately. The warm metal bit into his wrists, into his bones, rubbing raw against the skin as he struggled blindly. He tore away from Nathan, but his pants were still tangled around his ankles. He tripped and went down hard on the bare boards. Without his hands to catch him, Duke’s face hit the floor too. He tasted blood.

Nathan fumbled the keys to the cuffs from his gun belt. He loomed over Duke, heavy booted footsteps echoing.

Duke yelped and curled in on himself, whimpering, “Red, red, red.”

“Duke,” Nathan said quickly. He dropped to his knees. “Hey, Duke, you’re okay. I’m going to touch you now, okay? I’m unlocking the cuffs.” However, it took Nathan a few painful extra seconds to untangle the mess of Duke’s shirts from the cuffs and Duke’s clutching fingers. Finally, he managed to fit the key into the lock and loosened the metal bracelet.

Duke curled tighter, hiding his face with one hand while Nathan freed the other.

Audrey sobered quickly at the sight of Duke curled naked on the floor. Though still unsteady on her feet, she wrapped one throw over her own nudity and draped the second over Duke’s body. Nathan held her hand as she eased herself down beside him. Together, they spoke gently to Duke. Audrey touched his hair, stroking softly as she smoothed the tresses away from his sweaty face. His fingers were pressed tight over his eyes, knuckles standing out white, while his breath came in little gasps. He didn’t seem to realize they were there or where he was.

Nathan fetched a cup of crushed ice, removed a little chip, and ran it along the back of Duke’s neck carefully.

Slowly, Duke began to come around. He twitched and his shrunken posture loosened. He lowered his hands from his face, peering up at them with red-rimmed eyes that glittered with unshed tears. When he saw them, crouching beside him with concern, his eyes widened with panic. Immediately, he realized what he had done. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

“Duke,” Audrey began quietly. “Are you ok—?”

Duke cut her off in favor of scrambling onto his knees with them. The blanket slipped down off his bare shoulders, catching around his hips. He thrust his wrists at Nathan. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” he said hastily. “Put them back on, please. I can keep going. I’m okay.”

Nathan clasped Duke’s proffered wrists, but didn’t reach for the discarded cuffs. Instead, he ran his thumbs softly over the raised welts where the cuffs had cut into him. He could feel Duke’s pulse racing beneath the thin skin. “Hey, hey,” he said. “I’m not going to do that, Duke.”

“Why?” Duke demanded. His voice was shrill and fast, caught somewhere between pleading and desperation. “I’m okay. I’m fine. We can keep going. Please, we can. Put them back on.”

“Duke,” Audrey tried again. She started to get to her feet.

Duke grabbed the blanket that she had wrapped around herself, clinging to the soft fabric. “Don’t go,” he blurted. “Please, please don’t leave. I can do it. Don’t stop—don’t leave me!”

Audrey froze, her mouth slipping open. Tipsy and shocked, she stumbled and braced herself on Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan pulled Duke closer, gathering him into his chest. He tugged the blanket up around Duke’s bare shoulders. “Duke,” he said softly.

Audrey slipped back to her knees, leaning into Nathan and reaching to cup Duke’s cheek. “Duke,” she whispered. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re right here.”

Tears welled over in Duke’s warm eyes, dripping down his cheeks.

Nathan kissed Duke’s sweaty brow. Now that he was holding Duke so close, he realized that he was positively drenched in cold sweat and had begun to shiver violently. “Audrey,” he said softly. “Draw us a bath, if you can.”

Audrey nodded, regretting that third martini as she stumbled to her feet.

Duke clung to her hand, but forced himself to let go. He blinked back a fresh wave of tears at the loss of her.

Nathan carefully eased Duke to his feet and followed Audrey to the little bathroom. It was cramped, but Duke had managed to fit a new whirlpool tub into the little room. Audrey already had it filling and had added scented bubble bath. She was slumped on the closed toilet, looking a little green from the combination of the liquor and Duke’s outburst. Now, Duke was merely silent, wilted like a sail that someone had taken the wind from, shivering in Nathan’s arms, naked under the soft throw. Nathan rubbed his body gently, guilt swelling under his ribs.

“Duke?” Audrey said softly.

Duke blinked and focused on her. “Want to try again?” he offered with a wry smile. “I’m good. I promise.”

She shook her head and tested the temperature of the water. “It’s ready,” she told Nathan.

Duke let Nathan peel the blanket off with the same pinched expression of a man letting a noose tighten around his neck. Nathan kicked himself. How could he not have seen the upset in Duke’s body language, in the clench of his muscles and the darting of his eyes, the way he bit his lip and took stuttering breaths? Audrey offered her hand and Nathan herded Duke into the steaming tub.

“You don’t have to do this,” Duke said. His voice was a low whine and his grip on Audrey’s fingers was too-tight as he eased himself down with a hiss. His skin was cold, sweat cooling all over his body, and the water almost burned.

Audrey slid to her knees once he was settled and stroked his hair back from his face with a wet hand. She hushed his protests. To Nathan, she said, “Can you make coffee?”

He was still standing still, hands frozen outstretched, stricken by the realization that he should have known Duke was upset. He jolted at Audrey’s question and answered hastily, “Yeah.”

Nathan backed out of the bathroom, taking a moment to pull himself together. He detoured around the space in front of the couch, where the ruin of their game with Duke still lay. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up the discarded cuffs and refused to look at them as he measured out coffee grounds. But then he thought of how Duke would look when he came out of the bathroom and saw them, lying there like a coiled snake.

Nathan picked them up and put away his and Audrey’s gun belts. Then, he did the same to lube and condoms. Duke's shirts were still knotted together where Nathan had thrown them when he unlocked the cuffs and Duke's jeans were tangled with his boots. Nathan picked up all the clothing, including his own and Audrey's. He folded them into neat piles, tucked Duke's boots beside the door, and straightened up the single pillow on the couch.

Satisfied, he returned to the little kitchenette and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He breathed deeply, picking out the smell of the sea and the wafting scents of food from the Gull below until he no longer felt like he was going to scream. He filed three mugs and carried them carefully to the bathroom.

Audrey was where he had left her, kneeling alongside the tub with her hand threaded into Duke’s dark sweat-dampened hair.

Duke was hunched against the porcelain, bony shoulders curled in, legs pressed together to his hide nudity despite the bubbles.

“Thanks,” Audrey said to Nathan. She cradled the warm cup and sipped slowly, chasing the liquor in her system.

Nathan knelt beside her, grateful to still be wearing his pants. “Duke?” he offered another mug.

“No thanks,” Duke said. He grinned too widely. “You know I do this better on an empty stomach.”

Audrey recoiled as though struck. Her coffee spilled.

“I mean—” Duke said hastily.

Nathan set his coffee aside, his appetite for it gone.

Audrey hushed Duke, giving him an out. He didn’t have to explain himself, not right now. This incident revealed that there were things in their relationship with Duke that they needed to talk about. However, she and Nathan knew that when Duke was naked and curled in the tub was possibly the worst time to have a conversation like this.

Instead, Nathan changed the subject, “Can I wash your hair?”

Duke shivered, the water vibrating around him. He flashed a smile and glanced meaningfully at Nathan’s bare chest. “Only if I can return the favor after.”

Nathan rested his palms on the edge of the tub. “And if I say you can’t?”

Duke’s throat flashed, his eyes shuttered, and he swallowed. “Nate,” he began, “don’t… Please, don’t go. Stay. I’ll—I’ll do anything, okay? I will. You can put the cuffs back on me and I’ll—”

Nathan reached for Duke.

He flinched. With the bathwater sloshing, Duke's every little movement was highlighted. It was obvious how he cringed, how frightened he was, how he trembled.

Nathan settled his hand where Audrey’s had been and stroked Duke’s hair.

The air went out of Duke in a rush and he turned his face into the touch desperately.

Nathan wondered if Duke thought he was going to be struck. Softly, Nathan murmured, “You used your safe word.”

Fire lit in Duke’s expression. “But I won’t use it again, really. I won’t. I’m okay. If you want—”

“Duke,” Audrey ventured. She took Duke's hand where he gripped the tub with white-knuckled fingers. “Why do you think we would ever want something you didn’t?”

Duke gnawed the corner of his mouth, glancing back and forth between Nathan and Audrey. He slithered out of Audrey's hand, turned his face away from Nathan's touch, grabbed the loofa, and began to scrub his arms. “I don’t,” he said to the bathwater. “I just want to give you want you want.” When he leaned over, the scars on his tanned back stood out starkly.

Audrey had traced her fingers along them so many times, but had never asked Duke where they came from and he had never volunteered that information. “We want you to be happy,” she said.

Duke scrubbed his legs violently, slopping water over the sides. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Nathan reached into the water and pried the loofa out of Duke’s hands. He squeezed some wash into it and handed it to Audrey, gesturing for her to wash Duke’s back. For his part, Nathan squeezed some shampoo into his palms and beckoned Duke closer. Duke remained slumped against the far side of the tub, watching them both warily.

“Come here, Duke,” Audrey said softly. “Let us clean you up.”

“Taking care of you would make me happy,” Nathan said when Duke didn’t move.

Heaving a breath, Duke leaned towards them.

Audrey started gently, working the scented foam into the back of his neck before sliding down his spine. His muscles were hard, painfully tight even in the warm water. Nathan turned on the jets with his elbow, watching as the bubbles were whipped into a frenzy. Duke sunk beneath them, hiding. Nathan threaded his hands into Duke’s hair and began to lather. He scratched with his nails, pulled the strands through his fingers, and massaged Duke’s scalp. Before long, despite his emotions, Duke melted into the touch like a plant turning towards the sun. He sat up enough that Audrey could scrub his back in earnest. When they finished, Nathan turned on the showerhead and rinsed Duke’s hair.

“Get in with me?” Duke asked softly.

Audrey shivered, naked and damp beneath the blanket she had pulled off the couch. Her arousal had turned to a chill. “Do you want me to?” she asked.

Duke glanced at her. He swallowed and then nodded.

Audrey shed the blanket, handing it over to Nathan, and made Duke scoot forward so she could slide in behind him. She tugged him back against her breasts, shuddering in the warm water and the heat of his body. Duke ran his fingertips down her arms, tangling their fingers together. Audrey pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“What about me?” Nathan asked jokingly.

Duke snapped his eyes to Nathan quickly. “I’ll get out, Nate, and you can—”

Audrey pressed him into the water. “He was kidding,” she said softly. She rested her hand over the thundering beat of Duke’s heart. “Just relax, okay?”

Duke sank against her, watching Nathan carefully.

Nathan took Duke’s hand and rasped his thumb over the angry red marks on his raw wrists. “We’re going to have to talk about this, Duke,” Nathan said softly. “Not right now, but we will.”

Duke shuddered. “What if I don’t want to?”

Audrey tucked her chin over his shoulder. “Then we’re not going to have sex for a little while,” she told him gently, “just until we can figure this out.”

Duke swallowed, his breath catching. “But…”

“You’re not just here for sex, Duke,” Audrey told him as though reading his mind.

Nathan's thumb carded along the fine bones of Duke's wrist. “It’s not your job to satisfy us,” he added. “You don't owe us anything and if it's not freely given, we don't want it from you.”

The words blew through Duke, sharp and cold.

“We love you,” Audrey told him. She stroked his hair idly, twisting a wet curl around her fingertip. “How do you think we felt tonight, watching you go through that? How do you think we feel knowing we pushed you into that when you didn’t want it?”

“You wouldn’t let us feel like that,” Nathan said. “Not letting you feel it either.”

Duke inhaled shakily, lifting his gaze to meet Nathan's. “Can... can I have that coffee?”

Nathan picked the mug off the counter. It had cooled some, but was still a pleasant enough drinking temperature. Nathan didn't want to leave them to heat it back up.

Duke's hands shook as he cradled it, venturing a few sips.

Audrey remained seated behind him, her thighs alongside his hips and her arms gently looped around his torso. She kissed the side of his neck, the corner of his jaw, his cheek gently. Nathan took the mug from Duke and set it back on the counter, trailing his hand through the warm jets. He scooped some bubbles into his palm and dolloped them on Audrey's forearm. She blew them away.

Duke wouldn't have minded staying in the tub a little longer, but he didn't want Nathan to kneel on the tile for too long. Patting Audrey's knee, he sat up. Her fingers trailed up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back as he slipped away. The caress raised goosebumps on his skin.

“Ready to get out?” Nathan asked.

Duke nodded.

Nathan fluffed out a towel and swathed Duke in it as he stepped out of the tub. He stepped aside, giving Duke a moment to himself, and opened a second towel for Audrey. She pulled the plug and climbed out, shivering elaborately so that Nathan rubbed her arms for heat. Nathan picked up the discarded blankets that Audrey and Duke had been wearing and carried them back to the couch.

Duke was lingering outside the bathroom, his dark eyes standing out in his pale face as he stared at the space in front of the couch where it had happened. Nathan was grateful that he had cleaned up the cuffs, lube, condoms, and discarded clothing. By the expression in Duke's eyes, he didn't need a reminder of how terribly things had gone.

Audrey crossed the little space and pulled open her dresser. She dressed in some comfy cotton pajama bottoms, a stretchy tank top, and some fuzzy socks against the cool evening. Nathan shrugged back into his shirt and handed Duke the neat pile of his clothes. Duke dressed quickly, tugging his jeans over his hips and slipping into his layers of shirts. From a bottom drawer, Audrey produced an oatmeal-colored sweater that looked suspiciously too big for her.

“Is that mine?” Duke asked.

“Maybe,” Audrey said with a cheeky smile. “You left it lying out and I like it. It's warm and it smells like you.”

Duke hesitated before taking the sweater, his eyes glassy.

“What's wrong?” Audrey asked softly. “I'm sorry. I wouldn't have taken it if I'd known it would upset you.

Duke huffed in a breath. “It's not that. I'm not upset,” he assured her. “It's just... no one's really wanted a reminder of me before, you know. No one's ever missed me when I'm not there.”

Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak.

Duke interrupted, squeezing the sweater to his chest. “I know... you said we had to talk about this and I get it. I know we should but... do we have to do it tonight?”

“No,” Nathan said gently.

Duke glanced at him, then at Audrey. “Even if we don't have sex tonight, can I... can I still stay with you?”

Audrey felt as though someone had punched the wind out of her. Whoever had done this to Duke—whoever had made him grateful for every tender kiss, made him appreciate basic human decency, made him think he had to ask for affection, made him think that he was only good for sex—she wanted their guts for garters. Swiftly, she closed the space between them and threw her arms around Duke. He hugged her tightly, desperately, like he was saying goodbye and wanted to remember what this felt like.

“Of course,” Audrey told him.

Duke breathed out, his bones rattling.

“Nathan,” Audrey said. “Will you put on a movie?”

Nathan nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. He chose something light-hearted and animated, angling the television so they could see it better from Audrey's bed. Audrey and Duke pulled down the thick comforter and fluffed the pillows. Though Audrey climbed in and patted the space beside her, Duke hesitated, staring at Nathan.

“Get in there,” Nathan said, nudging Duke into the space between them.

Duke lurched into the middle and Audrey immediately curled into him. Nathan draped his arm over both of them, tugging them close while the movie warmed up. Before long, the three martinis pulled Audrey into sleep. She snored faintly, head tipped back even as she clung to Duke. For his part, Duke had his eyes closed but was too still and his breathing was too shallow for him to be sleeping. Nathan didn't call him on it. He tucked his face into Duke's neck and breathed out.

Pretending that he thought Duke was asleep like Audrey, Nathan whispered, “Love you, Parker. Love you, Crocker.”

Even if Nathan hadn't known that Duke was awake, Duke gave himself away by jolting with surprise before quickly resuming his charade. Nathan kissed the back of Duke's neck since it was all he could reach. By the time the movie ended, Nathan had dozed off too. Duke lay awake much longer, memorizing the feelings of their arms around him—just in case this was the last time.

‘Get out,’ a devilish memory whispered. ‘What good are you to them if you can’t even give them pleasure? Just a crook, just a toy, just… nothing.’

…

When Audrey woke in the morning, she found that Duke had already extricated himself from her bed. Her hangover and heartache immediately pounced. Nathan was still curled up beside her, his arm looped over her hips and his face turned into the pillow in a way that couldn't have been comfortable. Audrey's apartment was small enough that she could see the whole of it without getting out of bed. The bathroom door stood open, the kitchenette was empty, and Duke was definitely gone.

“Shit,” she muttered as the events of last night came back to her through the pounding behind her eyes. “Nathan,” she groaned and batted his heavy arm away. “Nathan, wake up.”

Nathan grumbled and forced himself out of the pillow, blearily blinking at her. “Where's Duke?”

“He must have left,” Audrey muttered.

“When?” Nathan asked. He dragged himself upright and slumped against the headboard, rubbing his face with both hands.

“I don't know,” she said. Helplessly, she ran her palm over the space on the bed that Duke had been lying in the night before. “I just woke up.”

“Me too,” Nathan said blankly.

Audrey pecked him a little kiss, kicked off the covers, stumbled to the bathroom, went through her morning routine, and then felt alert enough to take some aspirin. Half-way-alive, she headed into the kitchenette where Nathan was already brewing coffee and looking down at a note.

“From Duke,” he said with a stifled yawn.

Audrey took the note and read in Duke's surprisingly-neat hand, 'I'm at the Rouge. Give me some time today. Come for dinner?'

“He was really freaked out last night,” Audrey said softly.

“So was I,” Nathan muttered. “I can't believe I didn't notice how upset he was.”

“I didn't either,” Audrey offered.

Nathan tweaked her nose and handed her a mug of coffee. “But you were drunk on three martinis. I wasn't.”

Audrey swatted away his hand. “I still should have noticed.”

Nathan didn't answer, stirring sugar into his coffee and drinking gratefully.

“Some detectives we are,” Audrey said into her mug sullenly. “We couldn't even tell when our own lover is upset within an inch of his life.” She dragged a hand over her face. “What was that afterwards, Nathan? He practically had a panic attack, but he seemed more worried that we'd be upset with him, that we'd leave him, that he couldn't stay if he didn't... do that for us.”

Nathan set down his mug and took Audrey's hand. “We'll talk about it,” he promised her. “We won't let Duke do this to himself again.”

Audrey nodded and began smoothing her hair back into a ponytail. “Today is going to be long,” she mumbled. “I want to see Duke now and hug the stuffing out of him.”

“Me too,” Nathan agreed. He kissed Audrey's cheek, grabbed a shower for himself, and pulled on the spare set of clothing he kept in Audrey's dresser. He laced up his boots, fastened his gun belt, clipped on his badge, and shrugged into his jacket.

Audrey tossed him the keys to the Bronco. “Let's go. Hopefully we get some kind of case to make this day go by a little faster.”

…

The day hadn't gone quite as fast as Audrey had hoped. She would have taken any case—even another love-struck graffiti artist—but nothing came in. She and Nathan made quick work of the reports from the previous day, cleaned up their shared office, and visited with Laverne. Around four o'clock there was nothing left to accomplish. Staring at the clock, Audrey started clicking her pen and wouldn't stop.

Nathan couldn't take anymore. “Let's take a lap through town and then head to the marina,” he said.

Audrey jumped out of her chair and threw down the pen. “Thank god!”

Nathan pulled his jacket back on and headed out to the Bronco. Audrey heaved herself into the passenger seat and stared out the window as Nathan circled the parks, headed down Main Street, and finally looped towards the marina. Part of him was worried that they'd pull up at the docks and find Duke gone—just like when Nathan had been young. However, the Cape Rouge was moored in her usual slip and there was no sign that Duke was preparing to flee. A breath went out of Nathan that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Audrey sighed too.

Nathan parked alongside Duke's Land Rover and locked up. He took Audrey's hand, forcing her to pace herself as they headed up the weather-beaten pier. The gangplank was down, giving them easy access to the Rouge—a clear invitation from Duke. The deck looked as it had last time they had been over for a poker night with chairs clustered around a small table, several crates stacked up, and a coil of rope spooled near the bridge. Nathan helped Audrey on board.

Before they even knocked on the hatch, they could smell food cooking.

Audrey breathed in deeply. “That smells delicious.”

“What do you think he's making?” Nathan asked.

“Something good,” Audrey said and knocked twice.

They waited for Duke to answer. Usually, he pulled the door open eagerly, but as seconds ticked by, Audrey had the mental image of him psyching himself up to see them. Her heart twisted. Nathan squeezed her hand and reached to knock again when Duke pulled open the hatch. He was dressed casually in his usual uniform of jeans and a few layers of shirts with his dark hair pulled back.

“Nathan, Audrey,” he said. His voice was tight but pleased.

Audrey couldn't help it. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I missed you this morning,” she said.

“Sorry,” Duke said immediately.

Nathan stepped into the space Audrey made and hugged Duke also. “Don't apologize.”

Duke's mouth opened as though to apologize anyway, but he caught himself and didn't say anything.

Audrey sniffed and peeked around Duke's shoulder. “What smells so good?”

Duke closed the hatch behind them and trailed them into the galley. “Seared shark steaks, sautéed shrimp with lemongrass and cherry tomatoes, stir-fried rice, and Italian-seasoned broccoli. For dessert, I have chocolate-raspberry mousse and homemade whipped cream.”

Audrey's mouth watered.

“That sounds wonderful,” Nathan said appreciatively.

Duke flashed an uneasy smile.

Nathan wondered if Duke was putting on such a spread as a misguided attempt to make them see that he was worth keeping around—as though, after everything, they were just going to discard him. Audrey must have realized the same thing. She hugged Duke again, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Duke curled into her, tucking his face into her shoulder and breathing deeply. Nathan couldn't help but put his arms around both of them, his hand cupping the back of Duke's head and holding him close.

Duke relished the embrace, committing every little detail to memory. Despite their assurances, Duke was filled with doubts. What if this was the last time they hugged him? He wanted to remember the warmth of their bodies, the feeling of Nathan's fingers in his hair, the steady puffs of Audrey's breath, the smell of their shampoo and detergents, the texture of Audrey's soft shirt, the bite of Nathan's gun belt into his hip. He didn't want to forget any of this—he didn't want to forget one second of what it felt like to be loved and cared for.

“Let's eat,” Duke said. His voice was muffled against Nathan's chest. “The shrimp are almost ready.”

Nathan and Audrey let him go, stepping back regretfully.

The table was already set and Duke had lit a single candle. He dished the meal onto the table, uncorked a bottle of chilled wine, and gestured for them to sit down. Nathan and Audrey took one side, giving Duke the space he had asked for. Regardless, Audrey couldn't help stretching her legs into his under the table.

“Dig in,” Duke told them. He drank some wine.

Nathan and Audrey portioned some food onto their plates. Audrey forked up a shrimp and moaned at the flavor. The shrimp were wild-caught and perfectly cooked. The sauce was light with subtle hints of lemon and white wine mingling with the tomatoes. The shark was lightly seasoned, allowing the flavor of the meat to shine through. The broccoli was crisp and the rice was tasty. The wine was paired to bring out the flavors of the seafood. It was the kind of meal that could have been ordered at a five-star restaurant, but Duke had made it himself.

“This is amazing,” Nathan said.

Duke smiled and finally spooned some food onto his plate. “Thank you,” he said.

Audrey had spent the whole day thinking of a thousand things that she wanted to say to Duke, but the fantastic meal wiped out her brain. All she could think about was eating, sipping the wine, and rubbing her ankle along Duke's calf. Nathan seemed just as lost, gazing at Duke over the single candle.

“So,” Duke ventured, “how was your day?”

“Long and slow,” Audrey said and she polished off her final bite of shark.

“It seems Haven's back to being a quiet town,” Nathan told Duke. “We didn’t have a single case come in.”

Duke smiled tightly. “And Audrey is bored?”

Audrey huffed.

Nathan cleared the dishes and set to washing. Audrey came up on his other side and started to dry.

“You don't have to do that,” Duke told them.

“Nonsense,” Audrey said. “You cooked, so we'll clean up.”

Duke stood back, watching them, sipping on the whiskey that he had switched to after they finished the second bottle of wine. He was pleasantly warm, but tension rode high in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to pretend yesterday hadn't happened. He wanted to take them both to bed and enjoy the time he had left before they realized that they didn't need or want him.

However, he could already tell that Audrey and Nathan weren't going to just forget about what had happened. In their position, he wouldn't be able to let it go either. He knew his display yesterday was disgusting and ridiculous. What kind of lover couldn't play with them the way they wanted? What kind of lover was Duke—what was he good for if not that?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Nathan and Audrey had finished up the dishes and turned to face him.

Duke swallowed. He wanted to put this conversation off as long as possible, to savor the time he had left, but he also wanted to get it over with. It was better to rip the band-aid off now, before he was in any deeper, before he lost any more of himself, before he loved them even more.

“Duke?” Nathan asked.

Duke flashed a smile. “Dessert?”

“I'm too full right now,” Audrey told them. She cocked her hands over her full stomach with a groan. “How about we have dessert in half an hour or so?”

Duke’s heart jumped. So they were planning on staying, at least for a little while. He nodded and said, “Sure.”

“Should we sit?” Nathan asked.

Duke swallowed. His throat was raw and dry, aching. He sipped more whiskey. “Sure,” he said.

Audrey made her way to the couch, sinking into the cushions with a sigh. Nathan plopped down beside her. Though they had left substantial space between them for Duke to sit, he milled uncomfortably instead. Finally, he sat down in the armchair, leaving the coffee table between them as a barrier. He was sure that didn't go unnoticed by his two detectives. He sipped more whiskey, trying to swallow the stone clogging his throat.

“So,” Duke said when the silence stretched too long. “Did you want to watch something?” He grinned at them, giving the quirk of lips that he knew riled Nathan up and made Audrey hot under the collar. He pressed his tongue behind his teeth and drew it over his lower lip. “Or get right to it?”

Audrey fixed him with a level look.

Nathan inhaled sharply.

Immediately, Duke knew he'd overplayed it. He went for another sip of whiskey but his glass was empty. He couldn't get up to refill it without looking like he was running away.

“Duke,” Audrey said. Her voice was gentle but firm.

“Right,” he blurted. “I forgot—no sex until we talk about it.”

Nathan swallowed.

“Duke,” Audrey began again.

Duke tightened his grip on the glass. The crystal's blunt edge cut into his palm. He didn't want to hear what she was going to say. He didn't want to hear the pretty lies and excuses, the practiced lines that would make him feel better, the stereotypical 'it's not you, it's me.' He didn't want to hear her scoop out his heart, hollow him out, and leave him. He didn't want to say goodbye.

He wanted a few more seconds, a few more minutes, one more time, one more night, one more morning to make them breakfast, one more night to make them dinner, one more time after that.

Nathan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked like he wanted to put his face in his hands.

Duke swallowed the lump in his throat. “How about one more?” he said. “For the road?”

Audrey's brow crinkled. “What?”

Duke changed tactics. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the safe w—” he snapped off. The taste of panic was still heavy and cloying on his tongue. “I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I can roleplay, really, I can. We can do it again—right now—just please…”

Nathan sucked in air between his fingers. His blue eyes were fixed on Duke.

Audrey was staring at him too.

“Please,” Duke forced out. “Just… don't go.”

Audrey cleared the coffee table immediately and squeezed into the armchair alongside Duke. She wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers through his hair and turning his face into the side of her neck. Nathan came up on his other side, stretching his long arms around both of them and squeezing them into his chest. Duke wanted to squirm away, wanted to refill his glass with whiskey, wanted to get some space between them because maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if they weren't so close.

However, a traitorous part of his brain whispered, 'Just enjoy this.' He shut his eyes and melted into Audrey's arms, into Nathan's embrace, filling the space between them as he always did. They were warm, so warm. He hadn't realized just how cold he was. Despite his layers, he had been shivering all day. He let go of his glass and gave into it, snaking his hands around to grip the back of Audrey's t-shirt, to grasp Nathan's forearm, to hold on. If this was the last time, he wanted to enjoy it.

“Duke,” Nathan said into his hair.

“We're not leaving you,” Audrey assured him. She kissed the racing pulse in his throat. “We're not going anywhere.”

Duke's chest hitched, a gasping breath tearing out of him.

“Did you really think we'd just leave you?” Audrey asked.

Duke's silence, his behavior, was enough of an answer.

“Oh, Duke,” Audrey whispered.

Nathan squeezed them both a little tighter.

For a long time, they sat like that. Audrey curled herself around Duke, stroking what she could reach of his skin. Nathan kept holding them, rocking slightly, his heart beating steadily in Duke's ear. Slowly, the tension drained out of him. His breath evened out and his heart stopped thumping loudly.

Gently, Audrey peeled herself away. She carefully finger-combed Duke's hair out of his face. “Hey,” she said softly. “We're not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Duke breathed.

“Can we talk?” Audrey asked.

“About what?” Duke murmured. He felt sleepy, exhausted and worn now that the fear of losing them had drained away.

Audrey kissed his forehead and then leaned hers against his. “About us—all of us.”

Duke nodded. Despite himself, he felt a fresh bubble of worry. There were worse things than losing them.

“I have one question for you first, okay?” Audrey said gently.

Duke blinked at her. He glanced at Nathan, who watched their exchange quietly, blue eyes luminous.

Audrey cupped his face, staring into Duke's eyes. “The way you felt yesterday,” she began.

Duke flinched at the memory of feeling trapped, of the cuffs cutting into his wrists, of Nathan's dry fingers opening him up, of Audrey watching and giggling.

“Do you always feel like that when we're together?” Audrey asked. The questions tumbled from her like blood from a wound. “Do you hate being with us? Do you only have sex with us because you think we'll leave if you don't?”

Duke looked startled enough that Audrey believed him when he said, “No. No, of course not.” He blinked quickly, squeezing his fingers around Nathan's wrist and Audrey's hand. “I—I love being with you,” he told Audrey. He leaned into Nathan, pressing against him, “With both of you. It's all I ever wanted and I just... I don't want to lose you. I want to do everything I can to make you stay, to give you a reason to stay. Why would you stay with me if I can't give you what you want?”

Nathan's breath hitched.

“Duke,” Audrey said gently. “Whoever made you think that you had to do those things to keep us was so wrong.”

Duke's eyes darted to the side. “What makes you think someone...?”

Audrey stared at him knowingly.

Duke tucked his face into her shoulder.

“You don't have to tell us about them,” Nathan said softly.

“Them?” Duke repeated, glancing past Audrey at Nathan's expression.

Haven was a small town and Nathan had lived there his whole life. He had heard rumors and whispers, he had seen signs in Duke’s words and reactions, he knew better than to think one person had hurt Duke so badly. Nathan kissed Duke tenderly, leaving it unspoken.

Duke sighed, his eyes fluttering trustingly closed.

Nathan cupped his cheek, tangling his fingers in Duke's loose hair and tugging him closer.

Audrey put her arms around them both.

Nathan drew away, resting his forehead against Duke's and sharing his air.

“We're here for you,” Audrey said softly, “if you ever want to talk. We'll listen and we'll never judge you.”

Duke nosed into Audrey's hair. “Thank you,” he said.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably on the armchair. “Not that I want to let go of either of you, but I'm going numb again. Can we move to someplace more comfortable?”

“The bed?” Duke offered.

Audrey shook her head. “How about the couch?”

Duke swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Nathan tucked an errant strand of hair behind Duke's ear. “What Audrey said stands,” he told Duke, “we're not having sex until we talk about this.”

“Haven't we talked about it?” Duke asked.

“We have,” Audrey said, “but not enough. We need to renegotiate. Nathan and I aren't going to try anything with you until we're sure you're comfortable.”

Duke looked about to protest.

“Duke,” Nathan said firmly. “This isn't just about you. When we were playing and you used your safe word, it made me feel terrible.”

Duke opened his mouth.

Nathan continued, “I'm supposed to love you and I couldn't tell you were upset until you were having a panic attack on the floor. You have no idea what it was like so see you like that.”

Duke swallowed, guilt welling up in his chest. “I'm sorry,” he murmured.

Nathan pressed a little kiss to his mouth. “I don't want to see you like that ever again.”

“Okay,” Duke breathed.

Audrey squeezed both their shoulders. “Let's move to the couch,” she said.

Nathan nodded.

Audrey wriggled out of the armchair and stretched her arms above her head.

Nathan hitched Duke against his chest, half-carrying him the short distance to the couch and flopping down with him. Duke chuckled and curled comfortably into Nathan's chest, wrapping one arm around his back. Audrey snuggled into them, pressing a kiss to Duke's cheek and then pecking one on Nathan's lips.

…

After a mindless action movie and dessert, Nathan and Audrey were still curled around Duke on the couch, nestled under a mountain of soft blankets. Throughout the movie, they had taken turns stroking his hair, kissing his cheeks, and shamelessly cuddling him. Duke was convinced that the comfort of his lovers' arms wasn't going to ripped away from him at the slightest infraction.

Softly, Duke asked as the credits rolled, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Audrey said. She shifted position enough to look into Duke's face with a drowsy smile.

“I want to be able to… sleep with you both again,” Duke murmured. “What do we have to talk about to get there?”

Nathan kissed Duke's temple.

“We have to know that you feel safe enough to stop us if we do something you don't like,” Audrey murmured.

“How?” Duke asked.

Audrey tucked her nose into Duke's collar. “I'm… not sure.”

“You can cuff me again,” Duke said softly. “Then I'll use my safe word and…”

Nathan breathed out into Duke's hair. “No,” he said firmly. “Not doing that again.”

“We won't know until we try, right?” Duke asked.

Audrey touched his face gently. “I suppose,” she relented, “but I want to be sure that you want to have sex with us for the right reasons.”

“Because I love you,” Duke offered. He hugged her tight, curling into Nathan more securely. “That's all—really. I just… I love you both so much.”

Audrey kissed him tenderly. “I love you too, Duke.”

“Me too,” Nathan assured him.

Duke smiled, his heart warmed from the outside where they pressed against him to the core of his being.

“Need you to know that we're staying,” Nathan told Duke, “even if we never have sex again.”

Duke swallowed, his throat scraping as though full of glass. “I understand,” he said. “But, do you… I mean, do you still… want me?”

Nathan hugged Duke tightly. “Always.”

Duke sniffled. His chest tightened despite the warmth of Nathan and Audrey all around him. “Prove it,” he whispered.

Audrey's eyes burned. “Duke,” she said softly.

Nathan grasped Duke's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting Duke's face up for a kiss. Duke melted into him, boneless with relief as Nathan swiped his tongue out, beckoning Duke to play. Duke sighed into him, gripping the soft cotton of Nathan's t-shirt and trying to pull him closer. Audrey curled against Duke's side, wrapping her arm around his back and threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed Nathan. He moaned at the gentle fingertips and Nathan sucked in the sound.

When Nathan drew away, Audrey slipped into his place. She kissed Duke deeply, cradling his face in her palms, and it was Nathan's turn to stroke Duke's hair. He hugged them both close, breathing deeply. Audrey could taste Nathan on Duke and she smiled. Duke's fingers bumped Nathan's as he tangled his fingers in her blonde tresses. They paused their kiss to giggle. Duke kept his forehead pressed to Audrey's, breathing shallowly in the air that smelled of her perfume.

“I love you,” Duke said again, helplessly, the words pulled out of him by their tenderness.

“Love you too,” Nathan repeated.

Audrey reassured him, “I love you, Duke.” She nudged Nathan with her nose. “And you too.”

“Love you, Parker,” Nathan murmured.

Duke smiled. His chest felt full to bursting.

“It's late,” Nathan remarked. He strained to check the time. “And we have work in the morning.”

Audrey groaned, cuddling into Duke's side.

Duke chuckled. “You don't have to go,” he offered. “You can spend the night, no strings attached.”

Audrey pecked a kiss on his lips. “I'd like that. How about you, Nathan?”

In answer, Nathan hugged them both a little tighter.

It wasn't unusual for them to spend the night with Duke on the Rouge. They had toothbrushes in Duke's bathroom, spare pajamas in Duke's drawer, and had each claimed their own pillow on Duke's king-sized bed. They shuffled through their nightly routines and fell into Duke's bed in a tumble. Audrey finished up first and fluffed the pillow, waiting for Nathan. He flopped down beside her, his eyes speaking volumes. She curled on her side, gazing at him. A moment later, Duke crept in like a shadow. He hesitated, even though it was his bed.

Audrey scooted over, making space for him, and patted the space between her and Nathan. Duke crawled into it and lay down facing Audrey. Nathan spooned against his back, looping an arm around Duke's hips and hugging him close. Audrey snuggled into Duke's front, tangling her legs with his and tucking her nose into the sweet hollow of his throat. It took Duke a moment to wrap his arms around her, but then he cuddled in. He hugged her like a teddy bear, breathing out slowly while Nathan stretched out his arm to encompass her too.

XXX

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	2. Stay

I split this into two parts because it was outrageously long. The unofficial anthem for this story is Taylor Swift's “Safe and Sound.”

XXX

When Duke met Carmen, she was a dream come true. She had recently come to the United States from Cuba and scored a job in a prestigious law firm without a college degree. To Duke, a down-on-his-luck kid without a penny to his name and no chance of ever getting into college himself, her life looked like a fantasy. He was working in the kitchen of the little Cuban restaurant that she frequented when she took a shine to him and asked him to stay with her. He thought he'd struck the jackpot.

For the first week, it was a slice of Heaven. Carmen worked long hours and Duke took it upon himself to polish her little apartment to a shine, prepare a lovely dinner for her, and put clean sheets on her bed. He was still sleeping on the couch, but he hoped this performance would earn him more of her favor. She was gorgeous, exotic, especially in her blazers and pencil skirts. He wouldn't mind warming her bed, if she let him.

Carmen came home over an hour later than Duke had been expecting. The hamburgers and hand-cut fries he had prepared with his last twenty dollars were cold, but it was nothing that a little reheating couldn't fix. He greeted her at the door and she slammed her briefcase into his chest. The hard edge knocked the wind out of him.

“Hey, Carmen,” he greeted cheerfully.

She snarled. “What are you so chipper about? And what is that godawful smell?”

Duke's smile faltered. “Oh, it's, um, I made you some dinner.”

Carmen tore off her blazer and tossed it onto the neatly-made couch where Duke slept. She kicked off her pumps and untucked her blouse with a huff. “It stinks,” she said. “Throw it out.”

Duke swallowed and carefully dumped the tray. “Bad day?” he asked. “Anything I can do for you?”

Carmen dragged her hands through the waves of her chestnut hair. “There is something you could do for me,” she growled.

With both hands, she shoved him against the wall and dove in. Her kiss was hard, violent, full of teeth and tongue. Duke gasped, the air stolen from his lungs with the force. Carmen bit his lip hard. Duke yelped and wrest away from her, stumbling back a few steps. He could taste copper and probed the cut on his lip.

“You bit me,” he said, stunned.

“Don't be such a baby,” Carmen snapped.

Duke flinched.

She took his hand. “Come to my room.”

“No, wait—”

“Then get out!”

Duke froze. He had just used the last of the money in his wallet, he had nowhere to go, and it was below freezing outside.

Carmen glowered at him, panting. Her breasts heaved against the lace of her bra. “Well?”

Duke pushed away from the wall and swiped his bloody mouth. “Coming,” he said.

“I plan to,” she told him curtly. She turned on her heel and marched into her room.

Duke had made up her bed. With a huff, she hurled the pillows onto the floor and ripped off the comforter. With only the sheets remaining, she shucked her skirt and blouse. In her bra and panties, she yanked open the top drawer of her nightstand and showed Duke a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

“Make yourself useful,” she said.

“Useful?” Duke repeated.

She tipped her chin at the bed. “Strip first. Clothes just get in the way.”

Duke hesitated.

“Or leave! I don’t care.”

Duke unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. He unfastened his jeans, kicked them down, and paused at his boxers.

Carmen made an impatient gesture.

Duke pulled down his underwear. Naked, he fought back the urge to cover himself, especially when she scrutinized him like a piece of meat.

“Too skinny,” she muttered. “You should eat more.”

Duke swallowed a witty comeback about her telling him to throw his dinner in the garbage. Instead, he agreed, “Right.”

Carmen huffed. “Get on the bed.”

Duke climbed onto it.

“Lay on your back,” she ordered. “Put your arms up so I can cuff you.”

“You don't have to,” Duke protested weakly. “I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll stay right here. You don't have to—”

“Don't whine,” she said. “It isn't as cute as you think it is.”

Duke swallowed the knot in his throat. “Carmen,” he began.

She snapped the cuff around his wrist, snaked it through the metal headboard, and secured the other. Duke tugged them experimentally, but they weren't cheap plastic cuffs. They were metal underneath the thin leopard print fuzz. He was trapped, naked and exposed. Outside the window, the frigid breeze howled.

“Carmen,” he said again.

She dug her manicured fingernails into his chest, raking them down to his hip.

Duke yelped and squirmed, turning to the side in an attempt to escape the painful sensation. “Stop.”

Carmen hopped up onto the bed and straddled him. “Shut up.”

Red lines rose on Duke's chest.

She dug in, scouring a fresh path down his ribs. “Just take it,” she said.

“That hurts!” Duke yelped. “Stop!”

Carmen sat back, her weight spearing through his knees. “Get out.”

Duke jerked against the cuffs. “I can't.”

“You can't, you can't,” Carmen mocked. “God, why did I ever invite you home with me? What a waste of time this has been.”

Duke's arms throbbed. “What do you want, Carmen? Just tell me and I'll give you what you want.”

“What I want?” Carmen hissed. “What could I ever want from you? You can't even take a few scratches.”

“I can,” he insisted.

Carmen pressed her nails into his collarbone, digging deep.

He breathed out hard and clenched his teeth.

“Why would I ever want you?” she demanded. She withdrew her hand, picking a piece of his skin from under her nails. “If you can't take it, just get out. I'll find someone who can.”

“I can take it,” Duke told her. “Please, please, I can. Just—”

Her nails broke the skin. She dragged them down his chest, leaving bloody pathways to his hipbones.

Duke gasped and squirmed, twisting beneath her hands, but he didn't ask her to let him go again. He might have asked her to keep going, might even have begged. He couldn’t quite remember.

…

Duke woke with a start, a scream bottled up in his aching throat. He wanted to throw back the covers, tear open his shirt, and run his hand over the healed skin of his chest. It felt so real—it felt like he was back there again, begging Carmen to stay, begging Audrey and Nathan to put the cuffs back on him, to keep hurting him rather than…

'Don't stop—don't leave. Please. I can take it.'

Someone squeezed his fingers.

With a jolt, Duke snapped his eyes up to Audrey's face. She was lying on her side, facing him, their fingers intertwined. In the faint moonlight slanting through the porthole, her eyes were crystalline and her skin was milky. She looked beautiful, like a princess right out of a fairytale. Nathan snored rudely behind Duke, rolled over so that his back was pressed against Duke's, though Duke was grateful that Nathan hadn't inadvertently been holding him down in the throes of his nightmare.

“Nightmare?” Audrey asked softly.

Duke nodded.

“Want to talk about it?” she offered.

Duke started to disagree, to insist he was fine, but his feelings were all too close to the surface. His wrists still ached distantly, his eyes were scratchy, his throat was sore. Instead of a reassuring protest, a strangled sob escaped. He choked it back, pressing a hand over his mouth in horror.

Audrey's gaze was luminous. “Oh, Duke,” she breathed. She scooted closer to him, tugging him into her and cuddling him against her breasts.

He went easily, burrowing into her embrace, soaking it up like a drowning man. He swiped at his cheeks with his fingertips, pleading inwardly for the display of emotion to cease.

Audrey hushed him and combed her fingers through his wild hair.

The tenderness was almost worse than the nightmare. Duke couldn't think of a time when someone had been so gentle with him, when someone had shown him such bottomless kindness, when someone had acted like they really loved him—except when they were about to go, except right after they had hurt him.

Intellectually, he knew Audrey and Nathan weren't like that. Audrey displayed her affections for him openly, giving little kisses in greeting and hugs when she left. Nathan was reserved in the sight of prying eyes, not that Duke blamed him, but when they were alone, just the three of them, Nathan was a font of kisses and finally-felt caresses. Duke would never get used to being with them, to being treated equally, as a partner and a lover. He knew they wouldn't hurt him, but at moments like this, old habits died hard.

“Duke,” Audrey murmured. “It was a nightmare. It's over now.”

Duke hadn't realized that he had begun crying even harder as his thoughts spiraled. He tried to get himself under control, to rein himself in, to man up.

“I'm here,” Audrey continued. “I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you, Duke.”

The words skittered along inside him, sharp and bright, chasing away the remnants of his dream. His lips shaped her name, voice coming out in a flutter, “Audrey.”

“I'm right here,” she assured him. “I'm with you. Duke, I've got you.”

“Thank you,” he breathed.

She rested her cheek on the crown of his head. “You don't have to thank me,” she said. “I'm here for you—whatever you need.”

Duke squeezed her tightly, feeling her soft t-shirt under his fingers and her warm skin beneath. “Her name was Carmen,” he confessed.

Audrey didn't ask who. She was perceptive, quick-on-the-draw, had seen bad things happen in the dark same as Duke.

“I was nineteen,” he continued, “and it was January in Chicago. It was the coldest it had ever been, windy and icy, and I didn't have any money.” He chuffed a terrible laugh. “I didn't even have a good coat anymore. I had outgrown the one I stole from Nathan when we were kids.”

Audrey stroked his back, his shoulders, the knobs of his spine.

“I met Carmen at a restaurant,” he explained. “I was there, sweeping floors and busing tables, whatever I could. She was from Cuba and she was gorgeous.” His face flickered guiltily and he cringed, tightening his grip on Audrey like she would throw him away for mentioning another woman.

She only held him tighter.

“She worked in a law firm,” Duke told Audrey. “She didn't have a college degree and had come here from Cuba with nothing. I thought, if she could do it, I could too. She wasn’t much older than me. She let me stay with her and I thought I was in a dream. It wasn't until later that I realized she was just a pretty face that fetched coffee and made copies. Those men didn't appreciate her, didn't value her, didn't even respect her. Carmen took that abuse day in and day out.”

Audrey stroked his hair, her fingers resting lightly on his trembling back. She tucked the blanket up over Duke's shoulder comfortingly.

“When she came home, to me, at the end of the day, all she wanted was to dominate and control someone the way she was,” he murmured. His eyes burned and his throat tightened. “I didn't even leave, Audrey,” he confessed. “I stayed. I let her vent her frustrations on me for months.”

Audrey flinched, her arms tightening around him as though to shield him from an invisible foe.

“She broke two of my ribs. Those round scars on my back… they're from her stilettos. I kept trying to make her happy without hurting me. I kept cooking for her, but she always threw everything in the trash. I couldn't save any money like that, but every time I tried to stand up for myself, she told me to leave.”

Duke choked. “I didn't go. I kept staying. She said she wouldn't be with someone like me, someone weak who couldn't take it. So, I—I begged her to hurt me instead.”

Audrey inhaled sharply, the words coming like a blow.

“It was better than being alone,” Duke whispered. “I don't know that I even would have gotten out. Maybe I would have died there in Carmen's apartment, but… the firm where she worked was busted for falsifying their books. She didn't have a permit to work here, didn't have a passport or a green card. She was deported before I even knew what happened.”

Duke trembled against her. “I don't know what would have happened if I'd known. Would I have married her, just to keep her here, just so I wasn’t alone?”

Audrey stroked his hair, trying to pull him even closer.

“Pathetic, right?” Duke asked softly.

“No, no. Duke, no,” Audrey protested quickly. She pushed him back enough that she could look at his smudged face. “No. I know it wasn't the best situation and I'm happy you got out, no matter how that came to pass.”

Duke flinched when she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“That's what I love about you, Duke,” she whispered. She kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead.

Duke clung to each kiss like a drowning man.

“Even when life gives you a bad hand, you keep playing. You've never once given up. You just keep moving forward and things have gotten better, haven't they?”

Duke nodded, drinking in the kiss she pressed to his lips.

“Nathan and I will do everything we can to make sure no one ever hurts you like that again,” Audrey promised, “even us. We'd never want to hurt you, Duke.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I know.”

She believed him.

With a grumble, Nathan rolled over and curled his long arm over them, pulling them both snugly into his chest like a much-loved teddy bear. He breathed into Duke's hair. “Love you,” he murmured.

His voice was so drowsy that Duke couldn't be sure he was even awake. Somehow, that made him want to start crying anew.

Audrey kissed Duke's forehead again. “Get some sleep,” she said softly. “I'm right here.”

Comforted, exhausted from crying and reliving his past, Duke dropped off to sleep faster than he imagined.

Audrey lay awake for much longer, idly stroking Duke's hair and Nathan's forearm where it lay atop the covers. She had always suspected that Duke had been through hell, but she had never known how deep his scars ran. What he had told her about Carmen had happened when he was still so young, to say nothing of the child he had been when Simon Crocker was still alive or the wary seafarer or the sneaky smuggler she knew first. There were endless layers to his past and Audrey wasn't sure she even wanted to know how deeply he had been hurt, but she was here now and she would listen to whatever he chose to share. She kissed him one final time and then craned her neck to peck Nathan's cheek before tucking herself back beneath the covers.

…

It was still dark in the morning when Duke woke as Nathan tried to sneak out of bed. Since he was an earlier riser than Audrey, he claimed the first shower so that she could sleep in a little longer. When he saw that Duke was stirring, he gave him a kiss and tucked the blankets more securely around them.

“Go back to sleep,” Nathan whispered. His hand was warm on Duke’s forehead, smoothing the rumpled tresses out of his face.

Duke murmured in drowsy delight, soaking up the kiss. He obeyed when Nathan drew away, if only because Audrey was still warm and slumbering in his arms. He slipped back into a light sleep, fringing the edge of wakefulness so that he could enjoy the feelings of Audrey’s warmth pressed against him. He only came the rest of the way awake when Nathan turned on the low bedside lamp and Audrey stirred at the scent of coffee. She sat up, sleepy fingers reaching for the mug Nathan had brought her and taking a sip before she’d even opened her eyes. She moaned and finally peeled them open.

“Thank you,” she said blearily.

Nathan kissed her forehead. “Time to get up, Parker.”

Duke couldn’t help but notice Nathan hadn’t brought coffee for him. He squashed the bubble of hurt that welled up and remained curled on his side against Audrey, one arm draped around her hips. Audrey stretched grandly, pulled the covers off carefully so no heat would escape, kissed Nathan first and then Duke before making her way to the bathroom.

Dressed for work in jeans and a button-down shirt, Nathan stretched out beside Duke on top of the covers. Duke was still trying to staunch the loss of Audrey when Nathan wrapped an arm around him and snuggled him close. He tucked his face into Duke’s hair and breathed out warmly. Duke couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, especially when Nathan pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“Go back to sleep,” Nathan said softly. “The sun isn’t even up yet. There’s no reason for you to be up.”

“You’re up,” Duke protested softly. The hurt ebbed from him. Was that why Nathan hadn’t brought him coffee too?

Nathan nuzzled the back of Duke’s neck. “We are, but we have an early shift today. We’ll be home before dinnertime to make up for it.”

Duke murmured wordlessly. Nathan’s body was bigger than Audrey’s and he ran warmer, practically melting Duke’s bones despite the blankets being between them. It was part of the reason that Nathan usually rolled away from them during the night. Duke felt Nathan kiss his neck again, lips and tongue worrying the soft skin tenderly.

Audrey returned from her shower and dressed quietly in the light of the lamp. “Time to go?” she asked Nathan.

Nathan nodded and slowly extricated himself from Duke.

Duke whined in protest, holding onto Nathan’s fingers.

Nathan kissed him sweetly while he freed his hand.

Audrey stepped into his place, pecking a kiss to Duke’s lips. “We’ll see you around four,” she said. “Maybe we can go out to dinner so you don’t have to cook again.”

Duke had already fallen back to sleep.

Audrey tucked the blankets around his shoulders, flipped off the lamp, and followed Nathan out. It was only due to the familiarity of the Rouge that they were able to leave quietly. Nathan used the key Duke had given them to lock up. Together, he and Audrey made their way to the Bronco in the predawn hours. Haven was quiet at this hour and it seemed pointless to leave Duke’s bed when nothing was happening. However, Stan was happy to be relieved of duty and head home to his own family.

Nathan watched the sun come up from his desk, a second mug of coffee cradled warm in his hands. It wasn’t as good as the roast Duke bought for them.

Audrey perched on the corner of his desk, nursing her own cup. “We should do something nice for Duke,” she said.

“What did you have in mind?” Nathan asked her.

“I’m not sure yet,” she told him. “You’ve known him longer than I have. What would he like?”

Nathan rolled one shoulder up and down. “I might have known Duke longer, but I think you know him better.”

Audrey sipped her coffee. “It looks like it’s warming up to be another slow day. We should have plenty of time to puzzle something out.”

Nathan nodded his agreement.

…

When Duke woke a few hours later, the lingering scent of coffee mingled with Nathan’s and Audrey’s preferred brands of shampoo. The bed was cool on either side of him, but the blankets had been tucked around him neatly. Duke stretched languidly and rolled over to press his face into Nathan’s pillow. It still smelled like his aftershave.

Outside the porthole, the sun had risen. It stretched golden fingers across the cabin. Despite Duke’s nightmare the night before, he felt well-rested. Today was going to be a great day, he realized.

Duke peeled back the covers and showered. He shaved, trimmed his goatee, and tamed his hair back from his face. Dressing in his usual layers of clothes, he headed out to the galley. Nathan had left two mugs drying on a towel and cleaned up the coffeepot. He had left Duke a note which Audrey had signed also.

‘Love you,’ it read. ‘See you around four. Have a great day.’

Duke smoothed the note out, touched, and gave into the urge to stash it away with a few precious items in his safe.

He made himself something to eat and thought momentarily about bringing breakfast to Audrey and Nathan at the station. However, they had left so early that he was sure they had scrounged something up by now. Instead, he decided to bring them lunch. The thought of seeing them made him giddy, as though he hadn’t been spooned between them only hours before.

He scoured the fridge for something good, but didn’t think it was wise to descend upon the station at lunchtime with seafood. He didn’t need an excuse to go to the store, but it was nice to have one. Deciding to start some sweet sun-tea before he left, he prepared the glass container and set it out on the poker table to steep. Bundling up against the morning chill, he grabbed his wallet, locked up the Rouge, and headed out.

He spent a lot of time browsing the store, looking for something to strike his fancy, and finally decided on a fantastic-looking cut of medium-rare roast beef at the deli counter. It was easy after that to choose some flavorful rolls up from the bakery, pick fresh lettuce and tomatoes from the farmer’s market, and head home with all the ingredients for sandwiches. He had chosen something for dinner as well and smiled to himself as he put everything away.

Then, he set to work on a homemade horseradish spread. By the time he finished, the tea was ready. He carried it down from the deck, scooped out the teabags, and stirred in some cane sugar. Satisfied, he transferred it from the glass jar into a pitcher and set it to chill in the fridge.

Since there was still a lot of time before he could reasonably surprise Nathan and Audrey with lunch, he neatened up. He stripped the sheets off his bed, set them washing, and remade the bed with clean sheets. He dragged the blankets abovedeck and strung them up like sails to air out. He straightened up the living room and dusted off the flotsam on his bookshelves. Finally, it was close enough to noon that he began to assemble the sandwiches. He transferred the iced tea into a thermos and packed everything away in a cooler.

He locked the Rouge, loaded up his Land Rover, and headed into town. Nathan’s Bronco was in the lot and Duke pulled in beside it. He grasped the cooler and carried it inside, smiling at the desk sergeant in greeting. “Are they busy?”

“Not currently,” the sergeant said.

Duke headed back to their shared office and rapped on the doorframe.

Nathan and Audrey were hunched over Nathan’s cluttered desk conspiratorially. He wondered what they were talking about because they looked up quickly and then guiltily pulled apart. Duke worried that he was interrupting something and almost offered to just leave the lunch and go. However, the flicker lasted only a second before Audrey bounded over to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

“Duke,” she said cheerfully. “What brings you in?”

Duke hefted the cooler. “I brought lunch.”

Nathan perked up even as he said, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I saw your note,” Duke told them, “and I wanted to.”

Audrey took the cooler from him and plopped it down on Nathan’s desk. She busily unpacked it while Duke pulled up two chairs. Nathan shuffled aside all his papers, making space for them all around the desk. Duke poured out sweet tea for them and opened the bag of chips he’d bought.

Audrey tore into her sandwich with delight. “This is so good,” she said.

Duke nibbled his own. “You sound surprised.”

She bumped him with her shoulder. “Why can’t you just take the compliment?”

Duke swallowed, his chest tightening.

Nathan nudged Audrey with his foot. To Duke, he said, “This is delicious. Thanks for thinking of us.”

Duke smiled. “It’s my pleasure.”

The trio enjoyed Duke’s lunch, taking it in turns to ask questions and chat. Duke easily could have spent the rest of the afternoon with them, even though they were in the police station. However, he excused himself after an hour. It wasn’t truly a lie that he had to start prepping dinner. He did have a lot of prep to do, but he knew Audrey and Nathan had work to do and were altogether too nice to ask him to leave.

Audrey gave him another big hug and kiss before she buried herself under paperwork.

Duke packed up his cooler and Nathan walked him to the door.

“Thanks again for lunch,” Nathan said.

“You’re welcome,” Duke said and cast a glance at the desk sergeant who was pointedly not looking at them. He didn’t expect Nathan to kiss him goodbye.

However, much to his surprise, Nathan curled his fingers around the back of Duke’s neck and tugged him close. The kiss wasn’t passionate, but it was there—visible for the whole world to see, right in the front of the station where anyone walking in would know that Nathan and Duke were together. The mere thought took Duke’s breath away, leaving him gasping when Nathan broke the kiss.

“See you for dinner?” Nathan said lightly.

“Yeah,” was all Duke managed.

Nathan smiled and waved farewell, heading back to his office.

Duke shook himself, elbowed open the door, and didn’t look back as he strode down the cracked concrete steps like he belonged here. He turned towards the parking lot and saw someone dart into the bushes. He froze, heartrate jumping before he reminded himself that the Troubles were over. Regardless, he made his way to the Rover, put away the cooler, and pulled his Glock from under the seat. Tucking it into the waistband of his pants and pulling his shirt down over it, he turned back towards the overgrown bushes.

“Hello?” he offered.

There was a feminine squeak and the bushes rustled.

Duke felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. “Hey,” he said lightly. “It’s okay. Come on out of there.”

Slowly, cautiously, a woman stepped out of the shrubbery. She was tall and slender, but stood with her shoulders hunched in. The day had warmed up, but her long dress and a worn sweater probably weren’t enough for the chill night could bring. Her hair was dark and long, hanging straight over her shoulders and in her face. The makeup she was wearing was a shade too dark for her pale skin and applied thickly around her bloodshot eyes and chapped mouth. She shuffled and Duke saw that she was wearing ratty sneakers well-accustomed to running.

Immediately, Duke knew why she was there. Though he had never made it as far as the police station himself, he knew what it was to wear baggy clothes and the wrong makeup. He had never quite been able to decide if he was trying to hide or trying to leave just enough exposed that someone would see and help him. His heart went out to her.

“What brings you here?” Duke asked, keeping his tone light and conversational.

“Looking for my cat,” she said quickly.

Duke nodded and made a show of looking through the bushes. “I can help you look. What’s your cat’s name?”

She hesitated.

Duke’s heart ached. No one had ever shown enough interest in her to even get past her initial lie. “Why did your cat run away?” he asked instead.

She flinched and took a few steps back from him.

“Do you need help?” Duke asked.

Her eyes lit on his face, wide and wild. “What? No—”

“Looking for your cat?” Duke continued. “I can help you.” Duke’s knee-jerk reaction was to take her with him, get her somewhere safe, help her hide, but he forced himself to pause and think. There were good people in this world, people who really would help her, people who would make sure whoever was hurting her wouldn’t get to do so again, people like Nathan and Audrey. “I know some people who could help you,” Duke offered. “I could introduce you.”

Her eyes darted to the police station. The big redbrick building loomed over them, casting a cool shadow. “I don’t—”

“How about a cup of coffee then?” Duke continued. “We could get some posters printed for your cat, too.”

He wasn’t sure which offer swayed her, whether it was the hot drink or his concern for a faux-lost pet. Either way, she nodded slowly.

“Come with me,” Duke said. He led the way, holding the door open while she hesitantly followed.

The desk sergeant greeted Duke again and then lifted a brow in question. “Duke?”

“I’m back,” Duke said conversationally. “Miss me?”

The sergeant nodded mechanically, still staring at the woman.

She shuffled, looking about to bolt.

Duke stepped between them. “I’ve just going to introduce Nathan and Audrey to my friend and get her a cup of hot coffee. Have you seen a lost cat around?”

While the desk sergeant was still shaking his head, Duke ushered the woman through the bullpen, knocked smartly on Nathan’s closed door, and opened it without invitation. He rested his palm in the middle of the woman’s back. He could feel her tense with the urge to flee and then start shaking when Audrey and Nathan looked up in surprise.

“Duke?” Audrey asked. She recovered first. “Who’s your friend?”

“She’s looking for her cat,” Duke supplied. “This is Audrey and Nathan. They’re cat enthusiasts.”

“I’m really not—I’m okay,” she woman sputtered. “Sorry to have wasted your time—”

Audrey took over, guiding the woman to sit down on the overstuffed couch with a gentle hand. “It’s sure gotten chilly out there. How about a cup of coffee while we run off some flyers? What’s your cat’s name?”

Nathan shuffled all his papers aside and rose from his desk with the intention of fetching drinks.

The woman’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Nathan was tall and cut an imposing figure with his service weapon strapped to his hip. She had been fumbling out excuses but fell silent.

Audrey glanced at Nathan and gave him a warm smile. “Coffee for me too, please.”

“Duke?” Nathan offered.

“I’m good,” Duke said and took his place to sit on the woman’s other side.

“Cream, sugar?” Nathan asked the woman.

She shook her head.

Once the door closed behind Nathan, silence stretched between them. The woman seemed to realize that her cover story had fallen flat, but didn’t seem to know what to say anymore. She gripped fistfuls of fabric in her long skirt to stop her hands from visibly trembling. When she shifted, her sleeve slipped up and revealed a dark bruise bracketing her wrist.

Duke sucked in air, thinking of the welts that had disappeared soon after Nathan and Audrey tended to him. This woman had no one like them.

When she caught him looking, she snatched her sleeve down and began, “Um, I… I fell when I was looking for my cat.”

Audrey perched on the arm of the couch like a sentry. “What’s your name?”

“Luka,” she said softly.

“And your cat’s name?” Audrey asked.

Luka licked her lips and glanced at Duke.

“Audrey and Nathan want to help you,” Duke told her. “Whether that’s searching for your cat or not.”

Luka swallowed nervously and peeked at Audrey through her tangled hair. “I… It’s my boyfriend,” she confessed lowly. “He… he hit me again and I just… I ran away.”

Audrey tilted her head forward, invested and focused. “It’s very brave of you to come to us, Luka,” she said. “I’m going to help you.”

Luka shot another worried look at Duke.

“She will,” Duke assured her. “Audrey and Nathan helped me too.”

“You?” Luka repeated, her breath coming out in a gasp. “But you… you look so happy.”

Duke tried not to look at Audrey, even though he could feel her eyes on him. “I am happy,” he told her. “And you will be too.”

“Really?” she asked.

“I’m not going to lie,” Duke told her.

She flinched, bracing for the truth.

“It’s not going to be easy, but you can do it,” Duke said with conviction. “When it’s over, when the people that hurt you have paid, when you’re safe again, you’ll be happy too.”

Nathan returned with two mugs of coffee. He handed one off to Luka and passed the other to Audrey with a smile.

Luka’s hands shook when she went to take it.

Nathan cupped her fingers around the warm mug. “It’ll be alright,” he told her. “You’re here now.”

Tears welled up in Luka’s eyes and rolled down her face, smudging away her makeup and revealing terrible bruises underneath. She doubled over, sobbing into her hands, and Duke rescued the coffee before it splashed all over her. Audrey patted the woman’s back, rubbing soothingly, while Nathan fetched some tissues. Duke held the warm mug and simply watched, wondering—not for the first time—how he had gotten so lucky as to call these two his own.

…

Helping Luka had stretched Nathan and Audrey’s day out. Though Duke had gone home to the Rouge mid-afternoon, it took longer to process Luka’s case and get a judge to issue a restraining order. Once that was taken care of, Nathan got Luka set up with a room in the B&B where she would be safe. Only then, once they had seen Luka inside, did Audrey and Nathan let out a breath of relief.

Audrey yawned and stretched, rubbing her face with both hands. “Long day,” she remarked.

“You probably miss your own bed, huh? I’ll drive you to the Gull,” Nathan said and steered her towards the Bronco.

Audrey shook her head. “Drive me to the Rouge.”

Nathan squeezed her fingers. “Duke’s probably asleep,” he said.

“He’s probably not,” Audrey said. “He was texting me up until an hour ago. I think he fell asleep waiting for us.”

“We should let him sleep,” Nathan suggested lowly. “Today couldn’t have been easy for him.”

“I know,” Audrey said. “That’s why I want to see him.”

Nathan sighed his agreement.

Audrey clambered into the Bronco and leaned against the window, watching Haven drift by peacefully in the dark. She had almost dozed off by the time Nathan pulled up beside Duke’s Land Rover. The Cape Rouge was aglow, deck lights shining like a beacon. Duke had definitely been waiting up for them, even if he hadn’t answered Audrey’s texts in the past hour.

Nathan took Audrey’s hand as they made their way up the dock and over the gangplank. Audrey opened the hatch and the smell of food immediately bowled them over. It smelled delicious, warm and earthy and meaty. Audrey drifted into the galley and spotted a crockpot bubbling away with what looked like stew inside it. A fresh loaf of French bread lay out on the counter. She and Nathan had skipped dinner while helping Luka. Her exhaustion warred with her hollow stomach.

However, a different emotion won out entirely at the sight of Duke. He was asleep, sitting up on the couch with his phone cradled in his cupped palms. Audrey had seen Duke sleep before, but she was usually drowsy herself. This, seeing him unguarded and in good light on the couch, was something else entirely. He looked young in his sleep, peaceful and vulnerable.

Audrey detoured from the crockpot and sank onto the couch beside Duke.

He startled awake immediately.

Nathan was honestly shocked that Duke hadn’t woken up, gun in hand, the instant they opened the hatch.

Audrey cupped his face quickly, stroking his cheeks. “Hey,” she said gently. “Sorry we woke you. Were you waiting for us?”

Duke didn’t answer, but he tilted his face into her palms and closed his eyes.

It warmed Audrey’s heart to feel his love, to see such a display of trust from a man who didn’t trust anyone. She leaned in and kissed him softly, resting her forehead against his even when he let the kiss end.

Nathan turned off the crockpot. “Come on,” he said to them. “If I sit down on that couch, I’ll wind up sleeping there. Let’s go to bed.”

Audrey peeled herself out of the cushions and tugged Duke to his feet. Together, they stumbled down the hallway and into Duke’s cabin while Nathan turned off the lights behind them. In Duke’s bedroom, Audrey toed off her boots and tossed her jacket. Nathan removed his gun belt and took Audrey’s when she held it out. Duke helped her wriggle from her jeans and panties. She pawed open the buttons of his shirt, sliding the soft cotton off his shoulders before tugging off his t-shirt. They turned towards Nathan, unfastening his jeans and sliding off his button-down.

Nude, the three of them tumbled into bed. The sheets smelled of the sea and fresh air, cool against warm skin. However, once Nathan pulled the blankets over them, their shared body heat quickly banished the chill. Audrey found herself in the middle this time with Nathan and Duke pressed flush against her. She kissed first one, then the other. Over her head, Nathan and Duke kissed deeply. She could hear their mingled breaths and sighs, but was too tired to act upon it. She held Duke close, her fingers tangled with Nathan’s, and fell asleep quickly.

“That was brave of you,” Nathan said to Duke. The dark gave him courage.

“Was it?” Duke whispered.

“You brought her to us to get help,” Nathan said. “I know you still have enough connections that she could have been on a ship and in another ocean before her boyfriend even knew what had happened.”

Duke nosed into Audrey’s hair, his eyes luminous in the faint moonlight. “I could have,” he agreed, “but she would have been looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. That’s no way to live. This way, that bastard gets what’s coming to him.”

Nathan brushed a lock of hair out of Duke’s face and let his hand rest there, cradling Duke’s cheek. “Do you want that? We could open a case for you too.”

Duke shook his head. “It’s been too long,” he murmured.

“It’s never too late,” Nathan said softly.

Duke nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t look over my shoulder,” he said. “I’m not afraid of them. I’m afraid of…”

Nathan stroked Duke’s cheek.

With Audrey curled up between them, sleeping trustingly, it seemed impossible that this could ever end.

“I’m just afraid of losing you,” Duke confessed.

“You won’t lose us,” Nathan assured him.

Duke nuzzled against Nathan’s palm. “You don’t know that.”

“For as long as we can be, we’ll be with you,” Nathan said.

Duke kissed the pulse in Nathan’s wrist softly. “I believe you,” he murmured.

Nathan ran his hand down to Duke’s shoulder, holding on firmly.

“Thank you,” Duke said, “for what you did for Luka.”

“I’d do the same for you,” Nathan promised.

Duke nodded and cuddled closer to Audrey. Listening to her even breathing, feeling the warmth of her skin and the weight of Nathan's hand, he fell back asleep quickly.

Nathan lay awake a while longer, stroking Duke’s soft skin and breathing in the scent of Audrey’s shampoo. Intellectually, he had known that Duke had been through hell, but Duke was as secretive as he was crafty. He licked his wounds in private, hid all his pain, disguised that he was suffering, and pretended he didn’t need anything—just like Luka. Seeing the photographs for the record of what had been done to her had been nauseating. Thinking of Duke—his Duke, their Duke—in that condition made Nathan heartsick. He pressed a kiss to Duke’s smooth forehead, lingering, breathing in the warmth of his lover before drifting off to sleep.

…

When Audrey woke in the golden light of morning, her arms were pinned to her sides and her fingers were tingling. Nathan and Duke were curled around her, holding her between them like a favorite teddy. Though this wasn't surprising for Duke, it was odd to have Nathan still snuggling. He usually overheated and rolled away in the night. Painted with sunlight, their features were smooth and soft in sleep. They looked younger, untouched by the trials she knew they had both been through, and very adorable.

Audrey tilted her head and kissed Nathan's cheek. His nose crinkled cutely and he twitched, curling her closer with one arm. A fresh wave of pins and needles shot through her fingers. She winced and clenched them, feeling Nathan's bare warm skin against her palm.

She turned her head and did the same to Duke, feeling the soft scruff of his facial hair on her lips. He smiled slowly, the grin spreading across his face. He blinked awake, eyes honey-gold in the dawn light. He snuggled a little deeper into her, returning the kiss sweetly.

“Good morning,” Duke said.

“Morning,” Audrey greeted. “Mind waking Nathan? My arm is totally numb.”

“Sorry about that,” Duke said. He shifted backwards, letting her reclaim her arm.

She flexed her fingers with a hiss.

Duke reached across her and prodded Nathan lightly. “Nate,” he said. “Wake up. You're squishing Audrey.”

Nathan grumbled and groaned. His blue eyes flickered open and he loosened his grasp. “What time is it?”

“Don't know,” Duke remarked. He took Audrey's hand and rubbed some circulation back into it.

Nathan took her other hand and did the same, creeping his touch up from her wrist into her bicep. He yawned.

“It's Sunday,” Audrey told them as she let the sheet slip down her chest. “We don't have any place to be today.”

Nathan stilled, glancing at Duke.

Audrey followed his gaze and her smile faltered. “I mean, if that's okay with you, Duke, if you're ready.”

Duke brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed her gently. “Hmm, spend the day in bed with my two exceptionally gorgeous lovers, that's rough.”

Nathan reached for him, the pulse jumping in his throat with concern.

Audrey squeezed his hand. “I'm serious.”

Duke kissed her lightly. “I'd like nothing more,” he said. “I promise.”

Nathan dove in for his turn, licking into Duke's mouth and teasing his tongue out into a dance. He kissed Duke breathless, as though he'd never get another chance. When he pulled away, clutching Duke's cheek in one hand and rasping his thumb along the cheekbone, he breathed out, “Good.”

Duke shivered in bliss.

“How do you want us?” Nathan asked.

Duke blinked. “What?”

“After last time,” Audrey murmured, “we don't want to do anything to upset you so you decide. How do you want us?”

“Anyway you'll have me,” Duke breathed.

Nathan shook him gently by his shoulder. “That wasn't the question, Duke, just... please, tell us what you want.”

Duke's breath hitched. “I want... I want you in me, Nate, and I want... to be in you, Audrey.”

She nodded, smiling, and leaned in to kiss him.

“We can do that,” Nathan purred. He nibbled the side of Duke's neck.

Duke threw his head back, giving Nathan full access. Audrey plundered his mouth when he opened it to gasp, climbing astride his lap. Since they had stripped each other before tumbling into bed the night before, she could already feel Duke's erection pressing into her thigh. She ground down against it, prying a moan from him. Nathan pulled them both close, nibbling Audrey's shoulder as well.

“I'll be in the middle,” Duke gasped. “Audrey—”

She squirmed out of his lap and spread herself out on the bed. Her golden hair fanned around her head, her breasts rose and fell as she breathed, and she stretched out her legs. Duke tucked himself between them, giving Nathan his back as he lowered his face to suckle her nipples.

Nathan gripped Duke's shoulders and leaned forward to bite along the junction of his neck and shoulder. Duke groaned as Nathan's hands worked their way down, kneading into the muscles of his lower back and buttocks. A whimper slipped from Duke's mouth as Nathan spread his cheeks, blowing a puff of air over his core.

Audrey reached over and fumbled through the top drawer of the nightstand, fetching the bottle of lube and two condoms. She passed them to Nathan, keeping one condom for herself. Nathan poured some lube across his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Then, he pressed gently over the puckered opening before sliding one finger into Duke. Duke groaned, his body opening up and welcoming Nathan inside.

“Yes,” Duke whispered. “Nate, more.”

Audrey grasped Duke's shaft, stroking, feeling him buck into her hand. “You're beautiful,” she purred.

Duke shuddered, his muscles clutching Nathan's fingers.

Nathan added a third finger, stretching Duke open. Then, with a wicked grin, he curved his fingers down and stroked Duke's prostate.

Duke keened, shivering and arching beneath the onslaught. “Yes,” was all he managed.

“He's ready,” Audrey said softly. “Are you, Nathan?”

“I don't know,” Nathan said thoughtfully. “I might just stay like this, working him open until he's begging for us.”

“I'm begging,” Duke gasped. “Please, Nate.”

Audrey chuckled and stroked Duke's wild hair back from his face. She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and dragging his out to play.

Duke groaned, his arms buckling. He collapsed into her breasts, gasping.

Nathan withdrew his fingers, rolled the condom on, and slicked himself up.

Audrey rolled the condom on and shifted beneath Duke. She wrapped her legs around his hips and guided him into her. She threw her head back, moaning as he filled her.

Duke groaned as he sank into Audrey and whimpered as Nathan pressed into him.

Nathan kept himself still, waiting for Duke to adjust to his girth.

Audrey petted both of them, stroking Duke's long hair and Nathan's cheek. She coiled her legs around Nathan too, pressing them both into her deeper.

Duke groaned at the pressure. “I'm ready,” he gasped. “Please, move.”

Nathan set a steady pace, driving Duke into Audrey. She tossed her head back against the pillows, shifting her hips so that the head of Duke's shaft pressed along her most sensitive spot. Nathan did the same, thrusting into Duke at just the right angle to make him keen. Duke shuddered, bracing himself against the headboard, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

Audrey reached between their bodies and rubbed her pearl. She reached her peak easily and cried out. When Duke felt her orgasm, he lost control. He whimpered as he spilled inside her, the pleasure dragging him down. His body clutched Nathan, pulling him in deeper. Nathan whined, burying himself inside Duke to the hilt as he came.

Spent, Nathan tugged Duke to the side so they wouldn't collapse on Audrey. They lay spooned together as Nathan softened inside Duke. Audrey found her legs first and dragged herself out of bed to get a warm washcloth. She disposed of the two soiled condoms and wiped her lovers down. Then, she flopped down alongside Nathan and drew her fingers along Duke's ribs.

Duke giggled faintly, catching her tickling fingers. “Audrey,” he chided.

Nathan gave her a little tickle in retribution for Duke.

Audrey squirmed, smiling. “I love you both so much,” she said.

Duke kissed her. “Not as much as I love you.”

Nathan squeezed them both, too drowsy in post-coital bliss to speak.

XXX

“Safety isn't expensive, it's priceless.” – Unknown

This started out as just a 'hmm, let's write something about safe words' and now, here we are at the end and I have written forty pages of angst and smut with a dose of healing. Sometimes, I think things work out for the better without any of my input.

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
